


old flames can't hold a candle to you

by rocket_rach



Series: Roommates [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Strap-Ons, low key smut???, semi-NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: do yall ever realize youre in love with your best friend and then youre hit with the realization is that you have to wife her up before somebody else does





	old flames can't hold a candle to you

It’s raining and it’s cold, which means they have to stay inside. Dick feels Barbara start to move. He feels her shift towards the end of the bed. He can’t allow that to happen. He reaches and traps her waist with his arms and pulls her back.

“Dick,” Barbara groans. “I have to get up.”

“It’s Saturday and it’s cold. No, you don’t.” He tightens his grip to prove his point.

She looks over her shoulder at him, green eyes filled with amusement. “I didn’t realize that you were my planner.”

“I am,” he confirms, kissing the shell of her ear. “and even if you did have plans, they’ve actually all been taken care of. It’s just you and me.”

She finally pushes him back a bit to get a better look at him. He won’t meet her eyes. His baby blues are examining her hair like he examines crime scenes. Memorizing every inch of it, committing each wave and curl into his mind. The rain beats against the window louder.

“Dick, did you clear my schedule?”

He leans forward, trying to press his lips to hers. 

“ _Dick_ …” She warns.

“I just told Alfred and the commish to make sure you were free today. Okay? Can I please kiss you now?”

Barbara finally meets his lips for a quick and chaste kiss. She swats his hands away as he reaches for more. He wants more; he always wants more when the more is 5’6’’, 120-pound redhead who somehow manages to be mad at him for making sure she had nothing to do. Barbara finally snags his wrists and pins them over his head. She shifts till she’s scrambling over his body.

“Please,” he moans.

“Begging already? We haven’t even started,” she teases her hips against his, grinding down slow and easy. 

Dick tries thrusting. It’s warm between Barbara and himself and he loves that warmth; he craves it more than he’s ever craved anything in his life. Her hips pin his down and she laughs over his frustrated moan. Dick is attempting to free his hands from her grip, he’s pulling and she thinks he’s attempting a contortion right now which _they’ve discussed is cheating_. Barbara squeezes a spot on his wrist.

“Bend anymore, Stretch, and you’ll have to explain to your co-workers why you have a broken wrist.”

Dick shudders and then _finally_ stops moving. She leans down, her lips barely touching his forehead. “Good boy, now, stay.”

She reaches for the bedside table. Dick has his eyes closed, because Babs has taught him what happens if he watches her pull that silicone cock and harness out, and what happens if he tries to help her put it on. He knows what will happen when he smells the cherry lube once the lid’s been popped off and knows that every blissed-out moan will earn him just _one more finger_ that promises his sweet release. Dick moves with Barbara’s motions because now, like the rest of Dick’s waking moments, Barbara is in charge. 

When Dick can finally breathe again, he looks over at Babs. She’s unhooking the harness, throwing the dildo onto the floor. He’s lying on his chest, lube slicked all over his thighs and ass. She flops down next to him, almost as out of breath as he is.

“Hey, can you check that drawer again?” Dick asks her. 

“You’re closer. You get it. It’s hard work fucking you.”

“I’m the easiest lay you’ve ever had your life, Barbara. Don’t lie to me,” He retorts, but Dick rolls over and reaches into the drawer that is probably their favorite drawer in their whole shitty apartment.

Barbara finds her hoodie, pulling it over her bare skin. She snags Dick’s boxers from the foot of the bed as well. Her fingers tangle in her hand, pulling it into a sloppy braid as she realizes that Dick’s been digging in that drawer for an awfully long time.

“What are you looking for? El Dorado?”

“Yeah,” He responds. “You try pulling a golden city out of a drawer. It’s very hard. Ah- oh, shit. Babs, Babs! I think uh,” She hears the bedside table rattling. “I think I might be stuck.”

Barbara looks over and sure enough, Dick is elbow deep in it. She pulls herself over to him and lays across his lap. Her hands travel down his arm and into the table, trying to find how he managed to get snagged on whatever was holding him back. It wasn’t like he was wearing any clothes.

“What? How did you- what did you do?” She tugs on his arm.

“I dunno! Wait, pull one more time. I think we’re nearly there.”

They pull together. The effort of the two vigilantes is so much that they tumble off of the bed, Dick’s arm finally free. Barbara laughs, looking up at her boyfriend who is holding himself up, his body covering hers and who is also holding a small, black box in between them.

“Dick. What is that.” She asks.

“It’s uh… well,” He laughs nervously. “It’s me asking you to be my best friend forever. It’s me asking you if you’ll let me be the luckiest man in the world and marry me.”  
Barbara’s disbelieving eyes went from the ring, to Dick’s face, then back to velvet box.

“I’m asking you to look past the fact that I pretended to have my arm get stuck in a drawer. You’re my best friend. I’ve loved you since the first moment you kicked my ass on top of Wayne Enterprises. You’ve always brought me back from bad places and helped me find a home in Gotham. You’re beautiful, smart, funny as hell, and you make one helluva Dom. I want to be greedy and I want you to be mine. I want to start a family with you. I want to grow old with you and I want to fight crime with you until we’re both using canes and walkers with reader glasses on our noses. I want everything with you.”

She lunges up, her hands cupping the back of his head. Long, pale fingers tangle in his black hair as she tries pulling him closer, tries to feel every inch of him and tries to let him feel every single inch of her. Dick is laughing, his teeth scraping her lips.

“Babs, I need—” He kisses her back for a moment. “I need a yes or no.”

“Yes, god, _yes_ , of course it’s yes I wouldn’t— “She bites down on his lip softly. “I wouldn’t be kissing you if the answer was no. Now,” she pulls back enough for air. “Get me off this floor and onto the bed. This time, you’re the top.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bday gift for the dickbabs queen herself, Toni!!! happy birthday you funky lil artist
> 
> (also i should be writing for nano but here i am doing half assed smut wowow)
> 
> all typos r mine


End file.
